


Uncomfortable

by newtypeshadow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Cat Tony Stark, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nudity, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: Tony's naked sunbathing makes Bucky uncomfortable.(For a certain definition of "uncomfortable.")
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 117
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	Uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> [swtalmnd](/users/swtalmnd) had awesome prompts, yet somehow I wrote her a fic based on her tags instead. *hides* I hope you like it anyway! ♥

"Buck, you asked for this," Steve says with visible amusement, the ungrateful punk.

"Did I, though?" Bucky shoots back, eyes never leaving where Tony lays sprawled on his stomach across the reclined deck chair, half-shifted so that his cat ears and tail are on display with the rest of his tanning naked body. Tony's fur is so dark it looks black most of the time—albeit like he stuck his nose and paws in white paint while getting into mischief—but in the bright sunlight, it has a russet sheen. Bucky wants to run his fingers through it.

"You wanted him to feel more comfortable here," Steve reminds him.

"But now _I'm_ _un_ comfortable," Bucky grumbles, pointedly adjusting himself.

Steve snickers and claps him on the shoulder. "Then I'll leave you to make Tony equally uncomfortable."

Bucky doesn't watch Steve amble back into their isolated but magically well-fortified forest cottage. His eyes are on the swell of Tony's delectable ass, tail hugging the perfect curve to nestle in the space between Tony's legs. His eyes are on Tony's surprisingly muscular back and shoulders—the result of the smithing Tony secretly did before they took him in. Tony's buried his face in his muscular arms, doubtless to escape the sunlight the rest of his body craves.

When Steve shuts the door behind himself, Tony flicks an ear and shuffles distractingly. Then he turns his head to face Bucky.

As he slowly opens his warm brown eyes, Bucky is snared by his hooded gaze and mischievous grin. The sinuous stretch he does next ramps Bucky's 'discomfort' up several notches.

"Bucky," Tony purrs, knees now tucked under him, so his raised ass is on display, tail high and confident, "why don't you come over here and get comfortable?"


End file.
